


Azure Eyes

by EvilPenguinRika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M, i love reimin, mentions of other characters in the 104th squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azure as the sea itself. I couldn't help but get lost in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azure Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First word prompt - Azure as...

**A Reimin Fanfiction**

**Azure Eyes**

**~oOo~**

Azure as the sea itself. I couldn't help but get lost in his eyes.

He was all alone at his usual table where he, Eren and Mikasa would sit. I wonder where the two of them have gone?

He looked so lonely. The primal side of me wanted to go over there and keep him company, serving my desires. But the big brother in me protested and kept me rooted to my seat as I admired from afar.

It had been several months since we've all been here at the camp. Some of us have gotten along well with others, while some... Not so much  _(Eren and Jean for instance)_.

Even I had noticed there have been some that harboured crushes amongst their fellow comrades  _(Hannah and Franz is a pretty obvious one)_. Bertholdt, my childhood friend, had even begun to sneak peeks at Annie whenever she wasn't with Mina. It was a rather funny sight to see. Oh, and let's not forget to mention Jean's huge crush on Mikasa.

Because of all of this, I had succumbed into crushing on a certain someone as well. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't into Christa. Hell, pretty much everyone has a thing for the goddess... But it's pretty blatantly obvious that Christa and Ymir may have something going on. But no. She's just another crush of mine. The number one person who has slipped into my mind was the blonde boy that sat alone. The one I mentioned before.

Armin Arlert.

On one hand, the boy seemed physically incapable of most things - but he has proven to have a sharp mind. Which oddly enough, was a turn on. His small stature resembled that of a girl  _(like Christa)_. Small, petite, feminine. The list goes on.

"Hey, Reiner. Is something wrong?"

My thoughts shut down as I turned to the voice. "U-uh. Huh?"

Bertholdt frowned. "Are you alright? You've been spacing out for some time now... You barely touched your dinner..."

I looked down. He was right. My dinner that consisted of mashed potatoes, a slice of cow meat and bread had staled and cooled down considerably.

"Uh. I guess I'm not just hungry." I replied with a deep laugh. Bertl didn't look very convinced. But I assured him that I was fine anyways.

From the corners of my eyes. I saw Armin get up and leave the mess hall. I decided to follow after him.

"Reiner, where are you going?" Bertholdt questioned, his finger tugged on my sleeve.

"Just... Just going to get some fresh air..." I answered. I quickly glanced around the room and saw Annie was by herself. I used my chin and nudged over to where she was. "Why don't you go talk to Annie for a little bit?"

His face flushed. I laughed. Bertholdt muttered some incoherent words or something and took me up on the offer. He carefully made his way over to Annie and cautiously took a seat in front of her.

I nodded in approval and made my way out the door.

The cool evening air rushed into my face as I closed the door behind me. My eyes wandered around the area in hopes that the little blonde boy would still be out here. I sighed in defeat when he wasn't within my sight range.

"Reiner?"

My ears lit up. I knew that voice all too well.

"Hey there Armin." I said casually. "Where's Eren and Mikasa?"

He shrugged. Oh how cute he looked when he did that.

"Eren is still recovering from that nasty fall he had earlier this morning. And Mikasa is looking after him." He explained nonchalantly.

I whistled. "Ahh. Well, I hope he gets better soon."

Armin nodded, his hair bobbed up and down with the motion. "Me too... Eren is always a bit of a hot-headed guy. Always going straight for the kill... He worries Mikasa and I a lot..." He paused for a moment before my ears were filled with his mesmerizing laugh. "He's kind of like a little kid."

I couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah, now that you've put it that way. He sort of is like a little kid."

"Anyways," he started. His fingers idly played with the hem of his sweater vest. "I'm going to head back to the barracks and call it a day."

_Oh?_

"Then... Let me walk you back." I caught sight of his confused yet semi-suspicious stare. "I was actually heading back there too."

He formed an 'o' shaped with his mouth and grinned. "Yeah, okay! Thanks!"

So that's how it happened. From me watching him from a distant to me walking him back to the boys dorm. We had conversed ourself in a conversation about what lies outside of the walls. How Armin read a book that talked about large bodies of waters called the ocean. How he and Eren talked about venturing outside the walls, and exploring every nook and cranny when they were children.

"... We even promised that when the Titans are all gone. We'd go find the ocean first!" He beamed. "Did you know that there are sea creatures living in the ocean?"

I chuckled haughtily. "No, I didn't know that."

We were here. I opened the door for him and he thanked me as he entered. We headed into our shared room. I had completely forgotten about the fact that I had told him I was here to get something if he had not brought it up.

"Oh uh. Yeah. I was just going to get my towel and take a quick shower. I'm also a little tired." I explained myself calmly.

"Ah, alright then. Well, I'm going to bed now. Good night, Reiner!" He chimed. Oh how his voice sends me chills.

"Good night, Armin." I replied. I gathered up my things for my apparent shower and left the room.

 _'No one needs to know about this...'_  I thought to myself. I forced out an exasperated sigh and headed to the washroom.


End file.
